


Of Libraries and Stamina

by WTFAidaWTF (Aida)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, How original of me, Pegging, Rule 63, Sex in the Library, That's right I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/WTFAidaWTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Be quiet.” She breathed into his pointed ear, kissing the tip and feeling him shudder underneath her. “No noise in the library.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which there's sex in a library, and the author asks, "Where did Ori hide that thing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Libraries and Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER FICS, BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED!
> 
> I feel like a pimp and Bilbo's one of my hoes, and I'm just passing him off to all the dwarrows that I 63. Heck, I might do a whole series based solely on fem!Dwarrows/Bilbo pairings. I don't know.
> 
> Just enjoy the pegging. Oh yes, you read that right.

The Great Library of Erebor was the central hub for scribes, dignitaries, and anyone interested in a bit of reading or research. Its shelves filled to the brim with books, scrolls, and journals documenting stories of all kinds. Not many people visited, but there were still dwarrows there constantly. It was also one of the places where silence was a _must_.

Ori bit her lip to stave off another whimper as she pushed in, the shaft strapped to her rubbing in all the right places and, considering how he squirmed, was rubbing all of Bilbo’s right places as well. Having Bilbo bent over her desk as she thrust into him was an act that she found absolutely thrilling and more arousing than she ever imagined. And sure, he was gagged by his handkerchief, but Ori could still make out Bilbo’s muffled sobs that expressed his own delight, if not for the way his hips would shift back as she pressed forward. 

If it weren’t for the book she found whilst cleaning the dust-covered shelves, she never would’ve learned of such an act, and how common a practice it was amongst courting couples. Hands and mouths were nice, but they both knew that more would be better, though they could not truly consummate until they wed. Dori would have their hides, and Bilbo was respectable in every sense, so they didn’t dare to do anything else besides this.

It was embarrassingly easy for Ori to obtain the wooden phallus and straps. She knew the right people, and had gotten such devices before for her own private use at night, when her brothers slept, and she’d thrust it into herself with wild abandon as she muffled her cries of delight with her pillows. She almost wanted to use that one on Bilbo, but figured it wouldn’t be very clean. Not to mention that it was so old and worn that the sealant was wearing off in spots, and she wouldn’t dare risk giving her poor Bilbo any splinters. 

Ori shushed Bilbo as his moans became even too loud for his impromptu gag to muffle, bending over him and slowing her thrusts.

“Be quiet.” She breathed into his pointed ear, kissing the tip and feeling him shudder underneath her. “No noise in the library.”

He groaned underneath her, but at least it wasn’t as loud as before. She rubbed her bearded cheek against his curls as she strengthened her grip on his hips, pressing her lips together as she upped the pace and force of her thrusts. She certainly didn’t think she would garner any pleasure from this, and was pleasantly surprised at the feel of it when she had first strapped it between her legs. Of course, it wasn’t as nice as it would be if there was something _inside_ of her, but Bilbo’s noises and movements almost completely made up for it.

She came back to herself just as she saw one of Bilbo’s shaky hands slide across the desk and reach between his own legs, but Ori was quick on the uptake.

“ _No._ ” She chastised. “That’s mine to touch. Only I get to make you come right now.”

Bilbo sobbed, even as he put his hand back on the desk to comply, and Ori herself reached for his cock, hot, hard, and weeping. As soon as she wrapped her hand around it, she felt herself clench, picturing their positions reversed and how lovely it would feel inside of her. How she would want nothing more for her hobbit to plow her into oblivion over and over, and he could. Despite Bilbo’s claims of being middle-aged, he had amazing stamina.

She didn’t know she was saying such things aloud until Bilbo let out a high, reedy whine and began bucking underneath her with more purpose, shoving back into her almost as much as thrusting into her hand. 

The warmth that was steadily pooling in her belly became more intense, and she gasped, her thrusts quickening. “Oh! _Oh_!” She gasped. “Oh, Bilbo!”

She moaned as she released, her thrusts becoming sporadic as she rode it out. Absently, she felt Bilbo pulse and twitch in her hand as he spilled, and she made a mental note to wipe down the desk. Perhaps, she thought, that she could use the handkerchief that was in Bilbo’s mouth to do so, and then shove it right back into his mouth. She quickly nixed that idea, for that seemed most foul, and also made a note to stop trading sex tips with Kíli.

When her pleasure eased and she became more and more aware of herself, she finally pulled back, easing the wooden shaft out of Bilbo and moving to bend over the desk next to him.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly, reaching over with a clean hand to remove the handkerchief. Ori did hope that she didn’t hurt Bilbo, and also secretly hoped that they could do something like this again. But she sometimes forgot that he was a hobbit, and therefore not as strong and sturdy as the typical dwarrow.

But Bilbo looked up at her with hazy, content eyes that were partially obscured by his wild hair. He seemed to have barely caught his breath before he narrowed his eyes at her.

“I thought you said no noise in the library.”

Ori couldn’t help but giggle at that, covering her mouth to silence her laughter, even as Bilbo laughed with her which only made her laugh even harder. 

“Oh, I feel so silly now!” She giggled. “And I do apologize. However shall I make it up to you?”

Bilbo just grinned at her before standing up, pulling her up with her. She squeaked at his speed, only to sigh happily as he kissed her, feeling his soft hands grasp her tightly around the middle. She wasn’t even aware that she was being guided around her desk until she was pushed into her chair. 

‘Oh, yes.’ She thought as she flushed in anticipation, helping Bilbo as he moved to straddle her. ‘Never doubt a hobbit’s stamina.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I went there. And I apologize if it's off in places. It just popped in my head and I put my fingers on the keyboard and NEVER LOOKED BACK. 
> 
> Also, yes. I went with wood. It seems like a lot of fics with these kind of objects use wood, so I figured I'd join the bandwagon. Plus, it seemed to be the one material that would be the least painful (could you imagine pegging with _metal_? OUCH.)
> 
> Now I'm off to try and finish that chapter I'm working on.


End file.
